


Joining In

by bewarethesmirk



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Incest, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethesmirk/pseuds/bewarethesmirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The text that Stefan receives has him rushing home in a second: <i>Damon and I have something we need to talk to you about</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> Written for [angelus2hot](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com) in [tvd_holidays](http://tvd-holidays.livejournal.com). Thanks so, so much to [kim47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47) for her excellent beta work.

The text that Stefan receives has him rushing home in a second: _Damon and I have something we need to talk to you about_. It sounds so urgent and desperate that Stefan is torn between staying away and rushing in like a fool. With Damon and Elena, he always goes for the latter.

When Stefan enters the house, there's no sign of Damon and Elena, but there is the slick, wet sounds of sex, the air reeking of it. A visceral anger rushes through Stefan. He wants to rip Damon to shreds , but he also wants to unzip his fly and stroke his hardening cock with his dry hand till he comes all over himself, listening to Damon's low grunts (oh, God) and Elena's little _ohs_. 

"Do come up, brother," Damon says, and it's like he's spoken right in Stefan's ear. Stefan, knowing better, but compelled forward by nothing but lust and blatant curiosity, climbs the stairs on weak legs, enters the bedroom through the open door and stops dead in his tracks.

Damon is on the bed and Elena is rocking back and forth on Damon's cock, stuffing it in, making it wet and slick. Stefan can _see_ Damon's cock entering her, see her gorgeous ass thrusting, the red-pink of her clenching around his girth. Her hair is dark and long over her olive-toned back, and her head is thrown back. Damon's hands are on her hips, driving her forward. Once he sees Stefan standing in the doorway, he smirks, licks his lips and leans forward to take Elena's nipple into his mouth. 

Stefan is going to kill him. Why would they do this? Purposefully rub it in his face. He thought they care more about him than this—

Elena stills and turns to look over her shoulder. She smiles at Stefan, but he knows her well enough to see the nervousness in her wide eyes. 

"Come join us."

"I—what?"

"Stefan, I thought vampirism was supposed to enhance hearing," Damon says around Elena's nipple.

Stefan stares in absolute shock.

"We've decided we'd like you to join us," Elena says, and turns back to Damon, starts gyrating again, her breasts and ass bouncing with her movements. "Don't you want to come touch me?"

The way the words roll off her tongue sounds just like Katherine and he feels a pang of missing, of lust, of misery that _his_ Elena is gone—but—

He can't deny that he's desperate, that his dick is twitching at just the idea of touching Elena again. And when he looks at Damon's pale skin, his toned muscles, his dark stare—

_Fuck_. Stefan is _fucked_. He finds himself moving further into the room before he can stop himself.

"I don't know if I can do this just once," Stefan says. "Just for a lark."

"Do we have to talk about _feelings_ right now?" Damon asks, groaning as Elena pushes him down further and rolls her hips.

"It's not just once," Elena says. "It could be forever. If you want."

It sounds so simple, but it's loaded; Stefan knows that this is what Damon and Elena have discussed, what they have staged. He doesn't have to think about it any longer than that before he's stripping his clothes off at vampire speed and settling behind Elena on the bed, straddling Damon's legs. 

"Good boy," Damon groans, and it goes straight to Stefan's cock. "Tell him what you want, Elena."

"I want you to go down on me," Elena says, "while Damon is fucking me."

Stefan doesn't have to be told twice. He lies down and buries his face behind Elena, licking right behind her opening, between the soft pink skin and her ass. Damon's balls are right there—tightly drawn up to his body, his thighs spread so that Stefan can see a peek of his asshole. Something hungry and unbidden and _wrong but good_ surfaces in Stefan's chest and he groans. 

"Oh my God," Elena moans and doesn't stop moaning as Stefan circles his tongue in the crease of her inner thighs, her ass, and Elena begins to grind against his face, still taking Damon's cock, but slower, so Stefan has time to lick her cunt where Damon is entering her. Stefan stops trying to _not_ lick Damon, and just lets it happen. He can taste them on his tongue, musky and sweet. He grinds his cock into the mattress, against Damon's ridiculously expensive silk sheets.

"Fuck, Stefan," Damon says, low and filthy, and Elena groans, too, which starts a delicious domino effect. Stefan reaches around and pinches hard at Elena's clit the way she likes it, and her _ohs_ become _ahs_ and then become _oh fuck Stefan Stefan, Damon, I'm gonna--_ and she breaks off into orgasm, shuddering around Damon's cock, still riding it and Stefan's tongue, where he's stabbing it into her cunt so that he can feel the convulsions as she comes.

Stefan fists his cock, faster, faster, and comes as Damon's whispering, "Oh yeah, oh yeah, you're both so _good_." Damon's grunts become louder, and Stefan knows he's shooting long and deep into Elena. Stefan doesn't take his mouth away; he wants to _taste_ , so he does.

His arm is starting to ache from holding himself up so he drops down and moves around so he can kiss Elena, oddly chaste. Stefan's not sure what to think when Damon grips his bicep and just stares at him. For one moment it's like Elena's not even in the room—it's just them, and Stefan nods, understanding. 

Stefan rests his hand on Damon's shoulder and grins wickedly. "I do believe it's my turn."

Before Stefan knows what's happening, _he's_ flat on his back with Elena licking down his chest and Damon watching, skeptical, like he needs permission. Stefan yanks him down with him and Elena, so they're a heap of warm, sticky limbs—just three people who love each other, slotting together, solving their problem by perhaps causing more.

But this was Mystic Falls, after all.


End file.
